


I'd Kill For A Coffee

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [153]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bitching, Coffee, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sorrento and Isaac bitch about babysitting duty- whoops, they mean 'bodyguard duty for their Lord's future vessel'. Yeah. That.





	I'd Kill For A Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 10-26-2017)

Isaac grumbles to himself as he sets up the coffee maker, cursing whichever idiot had taken the last cup and then not made a new pot. His head ached from a lack of caffeine. It had probably been Kaasa, he’s always doing shit like this. No respect in that one.  
  
Heavy, dragging footsteps echo down the hall, until Sorento enters the kitchen, staring into nothingness. He looks extremely frazzled, and for a moment, Isaac can’t think why. Then he thinks about the roster, and how Sorento has the morning shift watching over the brat- their Lord’s vessel. Who isn’t a brat, obviously. Self-entitled little shit with a silver spoon. Not that he ever thinks anything bad about his Lord, or his Lord’s vessel. Obviously. That kid needs a good lesson in humility, or at the very least for someone to tell him fucking no for once.  
  
Sorento stares at him, dead-eyed.  
  
“I’d kill for a coffee… literally.” Isaac shivers at Sorento’s flat, lifeless voice.  
  
“That bad? It’ll only be a few minutes.” He pulls down a second mug. “I think Kaasa or somebody forgot to make a new pot.” He shrugs. Sorento makes a noise like a gently deflating balloon and slumps into a chair at the table. Isaac pours him the first cup, throwing in a bit of milk, how Sorento likes it,and delivers the cup to Sorento’s needy hands. Sorento makes an absolutely filthy little happy noise, and sips, luxuriating in caffeinated bliss. Isaac himself hates coffee, but it does get the job done. Sorento actually likes it.  
  
“Want to talk about it?” Isaac asks, idly curious as he puts more sugar and milk into his coffee than is strictly healthy. Sorento eyes him judgmentally.   
  
“I don’t think it would be half as bad if he wasn’t so pretty. I’d be able to ignore more of the entitled bullshit he spouts.” Sorento sighs, exhausted. Isaac winces.  
  
“That’s fair. I guess he is pretty. You’re prettier, though.” He says without thinking, and Sorento looks up, blushing.  
  
“Really? You think so?” He asks, clearly thrilled. Isaac flushes.  
  
“Maybe?” He grumbles, and Sorento just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
